


Family Portrait

by GuixonLove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Brief mentions of other Freebatch pairings, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabbles of days in the lives of the Guillam-Dixon family written for the love of my life, Zasha, who inspires me everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudy comes home with a surprise in her coat pocket.

Hector sits at the kitchen table, grumbling under his breath as he sifts through that month’s stack of bills. With a heavy sigh, he reaches for his laptop, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table while he waits for it to power up. Hands squeeze his shoulders and he tenses, his hands clenching into fists as he slowly turns his head. Hector rolls his eyes and relaxes when he sees that it’s just his husband standing behind him.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he says as he turns back around in his chair. “I thought it was some tall, handsome stranger coming to kidnap me.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Peter replies dryly, lightly swatting the back of Hector’s head. A smirk tugs at the corners of Hector’s lips as he watches Peter set a cup of tea down on the table beside his hand. “Why are you so grumpy this afternoon?”

“I’m not grumpy. I’m trying to pay these bills so I don’t have to look at them anymore,” Hector replies, turning his head so he can kiss Peter. “I’d much rather look at you...preferably while we’re both in bed with nothing on.”

Peter chuckles and kisses the tip of Hector’s nose before taking a seat in the chair beside him. “As lovely as that sounds, we probably shouldn’t.”

Before Hector can ask why, the front door opens and Prudy runs into the house, hiding something in the front of her coat, with Hamish close behind her.

“Papa! Daddy! Look what Hamish and I found on our way home from school!” Prudy cries as she runs into the kitchen. She pulls open her coat and a kitten pokes its head out from inside, mewing quietly. Its fur is a lovely shade of orange with several dark stripes spread out all over its body, its dark blue eyes stare at Peter and Hector from the warmth and safety of Prudy’s coat. 

Peter and Hector stare at the kitten in shock, watching as Prudy and Hamish pet and coo softly at it. Peter snaps out of his reverie first and smiles gently at Prudy. 

“He’s adorable, love,” he says, reaching over and lightly scratching behind the kitten’s ears, making it purr loudly and nuzzle Peter’s hand.

“Can I keep him, Daddy? I promise to take real good care of it,” Prudy says, looking up at Peter with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Hey! I wanted to keep him!” Hamish interjects, folding his arms across his chest and looking at Prudy in exasperation. “I’m the one who found him!”

“Yeah, well, he likes me best,” Prudy replies with a smug smile. “And if you love me, you’ll let me keep him.”  
Peter smiles fondly at the two of them bickering, thinking to himself how much the two of them remind him of himself and Hector. He watches as Prudy steps closer to Hamish and kisses his cheek, continuing to persuade him to let her keep the kitten. 

“You can come over whenever you want to see him,” she says sweetly.

Hamish thinks it over for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay, but only if I can name him.” 

“Deal!” Prudy says with a triumphant grin before looking back over at Peter. “Well, Daddy? Can I keep him?” 

“It’s alright with me, but you’ll have to ask Papa what he thinks.” They both look over at Hector and see him frozen in place and staring at the kitten uneasily. Peter clears his throat and looks over at Hamish and Prudy with a smile. “Why don’t you go play with the kitten in the living room while I talk to Papa?”

Prudy nods before taking Hamish’s hand and leading him out of the kitchen. Once they’re out of earshot, Peter turns back and looks at Hector.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asks softly, lacing his fingers with Hector’s and giving his hand a comforting squeeze. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Hector blinks several times before meeting Peter’s eyes. “I...I used to have a cat that looked just like that kitten that Prudy found when I was little. His name was Tigger, because I thought he looked like Tigger, and he was the only friend I had when I was a kid,” he says quietly, frowning when he feels tears leaking from his eyes. He quickly wipes them away before continuing. “One day, my mum’s boyfriend of the week claimed that he was allergic to cats, so she got rid of Tigger and I never saw him again.”

“Oh, Hector. I’m so sorry,” Peter murmurs, standing and pulling Hector into his arms, hugging him tightly. Hector sniffles and shakes his head, sitting back in his chair and smiling sadly at Peter. 

“It’s okay. I had forgotten all about it until I saw that kitten in Prudy’s coat,” he says, wiping the tears from his cheeks and standing up.

“What did you want to do?” Peter asks, cupping Hector’s face in his hands. Hector smiles, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and standing up on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“Let’s go tell the princess she can keep the kitten.”

They walk hand in hand into the living room and find Prudy and Hamish dangling one of Prudy’s hair ribbons in front of the kitten and giggling when it tries to swat at it and falls over onto the floor. Prudy looks over and grins hopefully when she sees her fathers standing next to the sofa watching. 

“Well? Can we keep him?” she asks, running over and looking up at Hector. “Please, Papa?”

“Only if you promise to help take care of it,” Hector says, running his fingers through Prudy’s long blonde hair. “That includes feeding it and helping clean its litter box.”

“I promise, Papa! Thank you!” she exclaims, hugging him and Peter tightly before running over to sit down next to Hamish again. 

“What are you going to name him?” Peter asks with a smile. Prudy beams and nudges Hamish. 

“Tell them! It’s such a good name!” she says with a grin. Hamish blushes and looks over at Peter and Hector.

“I thought we should name him Shere Khan, after the tiger in ‘The Jungle Book’,” he says, reaching over and stroking the kitten’s back. “Y-You know, since he looks so much like a tiger. And because it’s one of my favorite books.”

“Isn’t that such a great name?” Prudy asks proudly, kissing Hamish’s cheek which makes him blush even more. 

Peter and Hector exchange a grin before they sit down on the floor to join in with playing with the new addition to their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Prudy have a Father/Daughter Day Out

“Papa! Wake up!”

Hector slowly opened his eyes and saw his five year old daughter staring at him with a bright smile on her pretty face. 

“Good morning to you too, princess,” he said in a slightly hoarse voice as he wrapped his arms around Prudy and hugged her close. “What are you doing up so early?”

Prudy wriggled out of Hector’s grip and looked down at him with a look that eerily reminded him of himself. 

“It’s our father/daughter day, Papa!” she explained, her tone full of exasperation. “Remember?” 

Hector frowned, racking his sleep-addled brain and trying to recall whether he had made any plans when he heard chuckling. He glanced over to see his husband, Peter, standing in the doorway with a steaming mug. 

“Something funny?” he snapped which only made Peter smirk.

“Nope. Just remembered a funny joke,” he replied as he stepped into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Prudy? Be a dear and go make sure Shere Khan’s food bowl is full.” 

Prudy groaned but climbed off of the bed and stomped out of the room. Peter looked down at Hector with a stern expression. 

“You didn’t forget your promise to Prudy, did you?”

“Of course I didn’t!” Hector snapped as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Relax, Peter. You don’t want to get any more wrinkles on that face of yours.”

“Berk,” Peter replied, the corners of his lips twitching slightly. “If anyone has wrinkles, it’s you. Now, get in the shower while I try to keep our daughter from putting salt in your coffee.”

 

 

After a quick phone call to ensure his plans were still in place, Hector showered and dressed before he made his way down into the dining room where Prudy was gloomily staring at a soggy bowl of cereal. She looked up when Hector entered the room. 

“Did you really forget about our day?” she asked, her bottom lip quivering and her wide, blue eyes filling with tears. Hector sat down beside her and kissed the top of her head.

“No, sweetheart. I was just a little groggy from where you woke me up,” he explained. “I’ve got a whole day planned for just you and me, I promise.” 

Prudy perked up and she leaped forward, throwing herself into Hector’s arms. 

“Thank you, Papa!”

Hector chuckled, giving his daughter a quick hug before setting her back down on the floor. “Finish your breakfast, okay? We’ll head out after that.”

He smiled as he watched Prudy bounce excitedly back over to her chair. He looked up when Peter came up beside him and handed him a mug of coffee and a plate of eggs and toast. 

“How long will you two be gone today?” Peter asked as he sat down at the table across from Hector with his own plate of food. Hector shrugged nonchalantly. 

“We should be back before dinner.”

“Please tell me you’re not taking our daughter to the shooting range again,” Peter said in a low voice, glancing over to make sure that Prudy wasn’t listening.

“How many times do I have to apologize for that? It was just the one time!” Hector said with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, Prudy liked that trip!”

“Just stick with something more age appropriate,” Peter replied, giving Hector a look before focusing on his food.

 

After breakfast, Peter walked Hector and Prudy to the door. “Stay out of trouble you two,” he called, standing in the doorway and smirking. Hector stuck his tongue out at his husband before he helped Prudy into the car and climbing into the driver’s seat. With one last wave, Peter walked back in the house.

“So, where are we going today, Papa?” Prudy asked, staring out of the window expectantly. Hector simply smiled.

About ten minutes later, Hector pulled into a car park. Prudy looked out of her window and squealed excitedly.

“Oh my gosh! It’s Pretty Princess Palace! We’re at Pretty Princess Palace!” she shrieked, practically bouncing out of her seat. Hector chuckled and turned around in his seat. 

“I take it that this means that you like the first stop on our father/daughter day out?”

“Yes, Papa! I love it so much! Can we go inside now? Pretty please?”

The two of them climbed out of the car before making their way into the bright pink building.

 

Several hours later, Peter looked up from his laptop when his phone beeped. He picked it up and opened up the texts.

‘Father/Daughter 2016’ read the message and attached to it was a picture of Hector and Prudy, decked out in tiaras and feather boas, each holding a tiny pink tea cup and a stuffed animal (A purple unicorn for Hector and a bright pink kitten for Prudy). Peter smiled and blinked back tears when he saw the bright grin Prudy wore and the genuine smile on Hector’s face as he hugged their daughter. He mentally made a note to have this be something they did every year as he set his phone back down and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Peter get dressed up for a Halloween Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [artwork](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CQ1MqD3UEAA34R7.jpg) by the lovely Zasha!

“Hector! Come on! We’re going to be late!”

“Forget it! I’m not leaving this room!” 

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known that his husband would back out of this at the last minute. Their daughter wouldn’t like it if Hector didn’t fulfill his promise to her and Peter didn’t have it in him to disappoint her. He was just going to have to take drastic measures to get things moving.

“Fine. You can stay home. All you have to do is come out and tell Prudy that you’re not going,” Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, waiting. He heard a muffled curse before the door swung open and Hector stomped out of their bedroom.

“That was low,” Hector hissed as he stepped closer and jabbed a finger in Peter’s wool covered chest, trying to appear intimidating but the sheep costume he wore was having the opposite effect. “Where did you learn to fight dirty?”

Peter smirked and wrapped his arms around Hector’s waist. “I learned from the best,” he purred, closing the distance between them and pressing a soft kiss onto Hector’s lips. He pulled back slightly and straightened Hector’s bow tie, the bell attached to the front of it tinkling quietly. 

“You owe me big time for this,” Hector muttered, glaring at the sheep costumes they both wore. Peter chuckled and shook his head. He opened his mouth to reply when they heard the pitter patter of feet running towards them.

“Papa? Daddy? There you are!” their daughter, Prudy, ran up to them holding a small blue bonnet and a plastic staff in her hands. “I need help putting my cap on.”

She looked up at her fathers and smiled brightly, pointing up at Hector. “You look fuzzy… Like the jumper Grandmama gave me for Christmas last year!”

Hector scowled while Peter knelt on the floor and tied the blue bonnet onto Prudy’s head. “Are you ready to lead your sheep to the party, Little Bo Peep?” he asked her as he gently tapped her nose. Prudy giggled and held her hands out towards Peter, silently asking to be picked up. 

“Do you think we’ll win the costume contest, Papa?” she asked as the three of them made their way towards the front door. Peter smiled as he opened the door. 

“We just might, pretty girl. But you definitely win in my book.” 

Prudy grinned and stretched up in Peter’s arms, kissing his cheek before looking over at Hector who remained standing in the doorway. “Come on, Daddy!” she said, wriggling in Peter’s arms impatiently. Hector groaned before stepping out of their flat and locking the door, following Peter to their car. He was about to walk over to the passenger side when Peter turned and grabbed his arm, pulling him close.

“Just get through the next couple of hours and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me when we get home,” Peter whispered into his ear. He winked cheekily at Hector before closing the door of the backseat and climbing into the driver’s seat. Hector couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face as he got into the car, thinking about what the rest of their evening would entail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter & Hector have tea with the neighbors when their daughter makes an announcement

Peter is wrist deep in soapy water, washing the plates from lunch when the doorbell to their flat rings.

“Hector? Can you answer the door?” he shouts. Silence answers him and he begins to wonder where his husband has disappeared to since he sent him back to wake Prudy up from her nap about ten minutes ago. The doorbell rings again, so Peter mutters a curse under his breath as he quickly dries his hands on a dish towel and makes his way to the front door.

He opens the door and sees their next door neighbors, John and Sherlock, standing on their front step with their son, Hamish.

“Come on in,” Peter greets them, stepping aside so they can walk in.

“Sorry we’re late,” John says with a smile, helping Hamish take his coat off. “Someone threw a tantrum and we had to deal with that before we came over.”

Peter kneels down in front of Hamish and smiles kindly at him. “What were you so upset about?” he asks. John chuckles in amusement while Sherlock folds his arms across his chest and rolls his eyes. Peter starts to glance up at John for an explanation when Hamish speaks up.

“It wasn’t me. It was Daddy,” Hamish states matter of factly, pointing up at Sherlock whose scowl deepened further. “He didn’t want to come over ‘cause he wanted to finish his ‘speriments. He got mad and told Papa to fu-.”

John quickly covers Hamish’s mouth with his hand and coughs in embarrassment while Peter bites his lip, trying not to laugh as he stands up. He looks over and sees that Sherlock is smirking and avoiding the glare that John is shooting his way.

Just then, Prudy walks into the living room, with Hector close behind her, smiling happily when she sees Hamish. She quickly runs over and hugs Hamish before pulling him towards her room, babbling excitedly about her new teddy bear that Peter gave her when he had to take a business trip to Russia last week.

The four parents sit down in the living room, having tea and catching up, when Prudy and Hamish race back into the room, their cheeks red with excitement. Prudy holds up her hand, showing off a candy ring on her finger.

“Hamish just asked me to marry him,” she says proudly, clutching Hamish’s hand as she bounces happily from foot to foot.

Sherlock looks mildly amused while Hector chokes on a mouthful of tea and starts coughing. Peter runs over and starts rubbing his back until the coughing subsides. John sets his cup down on the table and looks at Prudy and Hamish affectionately.

“Don’t you two think you’re a little young to be getting married?”

“No! Me and Prudy love each other like you and Daddy do,” Hamish declares. Prudy nods in agreement, her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. She looks over at her fathers and smiles brightly.

“We’re gonna live in my treehouse and live happily ever after, like you and Hamish’s daddies,” she says matter of factly. The two of them giggle and run back into Prudy’s room, hand in hand, leaving their parents sitting in stunned silence.

 

**Twenty Years Later**

 

Prudy and Hamish stand underneath the tree in Prudy’s fathers’ backyard where her old treehouse still stands and say their vows while their fathers look proudly on.

Peter wipes the tears of joy from his eyes when Hector’s friend and longtime partner, Fabian, declares them husband and wife. He hears loud sniffling coming from either side of him and he looks over and sees both Hector and Sherlock crying.

Hector sees Peter smiling fondly at him and scowls, quickly wiping the tears from his red-rimmed eyes. “Not another word,” he snaps. Peter chuckles as he wraps an arm around Hector’s waist and presses a kiss onto his forehead.

“My lips are sealed,” he whispers into Hector’s ear. The two of them follow Sherlock and John over to where Prudy and Hamish are standing, pouring glasses of champagne, to offer their congratulations to their daughter and new son-in-law and to toast the happy couple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes home from a business trip and stumbles upon a sweet sight.

“Hector? Prudy? I’m home,” Peter called out as he entered the flat he shared with his husband and five year old daughter. He walked into the living room and carefully set his bags down on the floor by the sofa and looked around. 

Dolls and stuffed animals were scattered all over the floor while empty juice boxes and biscuits packages littered the coffee table. Peter chuckled softly and shook his head. This was a common occurrence whenever he left on business trips. Hector would let Prudy do whatever she wanted because he just couldn’t say no to her. Peter turned to glance at the couch and noticed one of his shirts on top of the blanket Prudy used when she slept. 

He had just picked up the shirt when he heard giggling coming from Prudy’s room. With his shirt still in his hand, Peter headed toward the source of the commotion and paused in the doorway, smiling at the sight that awaited him. Hector and Prudy were sitting at her little table, having a tea party with a couple of teddy bears and the stuffed unicorn Peter had won for Hector on their first date. 

That wasn’t what was making Peter bite his lip to keep from laughing, though. It was Hector, sitting at that tiny table in an even tinier chair, wearing a bright pink feather boa and one of Prudy’s princess tiaras, pretending to drink tea out of a toy teacup. 

Peter silently reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. He pulled up the camera app and quickly snapped a picture before sliding his phone back into his pocket, grinning to himself when he thought of how Hector was going to react to him taking that picture.

Just then, Prudy glanced up and smiles brightly when she saw Peter in the doorway. “Papa, look! Daddy’s home!” She cried, running over and jumping into Peter’s waiting arms. “Papa’s having a tea party with me,” she told him proudly. 

“I can see that,” Peter said as he kissed Prudy’s forehead and set her back down to the floor. Hector had just taken the tiara and the feather boa off and stood up. He started to walk over to greet his husband when Prudy spoke up. 

“What are you doing with Papa’s nightshirt?” She asked innocently. Peter cocked his head at this and glanced over at Hector who was frozen in place. 

“This is Daddy’s shirt,” Peter said, his brow furrowed in confusion, glancing back and forth between Prudy and Hector.

“I know that, Daddy! Papa sleeps with it whenever you go away on trips,” Prudy explained matter-of-factly. “He told me that he misses you so much when you’re not here and that your shirt helps him sleep.” Peter glanced over at Hector, who was looking anywhere but at him, before looking back at Prudy. 

“Okay, but why was it on the couch if Papa wears it to bed?” 

“Because we took a nap on the couch, Daddy! We both missed you so Papa brought it into the living room and he napped with me,” she explained, grinning widely at him. “You’re so silly, Daddy!” Peter couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

“You’re absolutely right. Daddy is very silly,” he said, reaching down and ruffling Prudy’s blonde hair. “Now, I couldn’t help but notice the mess you left in the living room,” he said as he knelt down on the floor in front of her. “What do you say that you go pick up your toys and throw away the trash on the coffee table, then I’ll give you the present I brought back.” 

Prudy’s eyes widened before she let out a shrill squeal. She hugged Peter tightly before running out of her room to start cleaning up. Peter laughed as he stood back up and walked over to where Hector stood, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“If you tell anyone what she told you, I will make your life a living hell,” Hector mumbled into Peter’s chest. Peter smiled and kissed the top of Hector’s head before taking a step back.

“You have my word,” he replied as he leaned in and kissed Hector softly. “Come on, we should probably make sure she’s not making an even bigger mess.”

Peter started to walk towards the door when he paused and looked back at Hector. “And I suppose you don’t want me to show anyone that adorable picture I took of you wearing your tea party outfit?” He casually asked.

“Give me the phone,” Hector hissed as he held his hand out. Peter laughed which made Hector’s scowl deepen.

“No, I think I’ll hang onto it. Save it for a special occasion,” he replied before he walked out, grinning at the muffled swearing coming from Prudy’s bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudy is curious (and a little anxious) about her new sibling

“Papa? Are you awake?”

Peter opened his eyes and lifted his head off of the back of his chair to see his five year old daughter, Prudy, standing in front of him with a troubled expression.

“What is it, love?” he asked, holding his arms out towards her. Prudy hesitated before she stepped closer and climbed onto her father’s lap, taking care to avoid touching his distended stomach.

“Are you and Daddy gonna forget about me when the baby comes?” she asked, looking up at Peter with her big blue eyes. Peter frowned.

“Sweetheart! Why on earth would you think that?” 

Prudy sniffled and dropped her gaze to her lap. “Cause you and Daddy keep talking about the baby and… and… you hardly ever spend any time with me.”

Peter wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her as close as his big belly would allow him. “Prudy, we could never forget you,” he murmured as he rubbed her back. “Daddy and I love you very much and we will love and cherish you and the new baby equally.”

Hesitantly, Prudy lifted her head and met Peter’s eyes. “P-Promise?”

“I promise, sweetheart.”

“But… What if… What if the baby doesn’t like me?”

Peter chuckled softly and ruffled Prudy’s blonde curls. “He or she will love you. How could they not? You’re the sweetest girl who is full of love for everyone.”

Prudy smiled shyly before she lifted one of her hands and placed it on top of Peter’s swollen belly and leaned in close. “I’ll be the best big sister you’ve ever had, I promise,” she vowed softly. 

Just then, she felt a tiny kick against her hand. She gasped and looked up, meeting her father’s eyes where she saw that he was smiling widely at her. 

“I think they heard you,” he said, making Prudy smile even bigger. She giggled and hugged Peter once more before leaning back down to keep talking to the baby growing inside of her father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gathering with friends ends with a big surprise.

“Arthur! Oliver! Come on in!” John steps aside to let his two best friends and their children enter their other best friend’s house. “We’re all in the living room.”

“How’s Hector doing?” Arthur asks as he kneels on the floor to take off his son, Xavier’s jacket. Oliver smirks to himself as he helps his own son with his coat. 

“He’s nine months pregnant with twins. How do you think he’s doing?” John chuckles softly and shakes his head. “I didn’t think it was possible but the man is even grumpier than before.”

“Hey! Who are you calling grumpy?” 

Everyone spins around to see Hector standing in the doorway of the living room with a scowl on his face. Before John can reply, Hector’s five year old daughter, Prudy, runs up and hugs her father’s leg. 

“Papa? Are we gonna eat now? You said we could eat when Uncle Arthur and Uncle Ollie came!” Prudy says, looking up at her father with wide, blue eyes, similar to her other father’s. Hector gently runs his fingers through his daughter’s hair and smiles tiredly at her. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Why don’t you go find Daddy and ask if he needs any help?”

Prudy giggles before she skips towards the kitchen. Hector watches her leave before he turns back and looks at his friends. “So, which one of you is calling me grumpy?”

Arthur steps forward and gives his friend a hug, taking care to avoid squeezing him too hard. “No one, Hector. You look great.”

Hector snorts. “I look like a beached whale.”

“Of course you don’t!” Oliver chimes in as he and his son, Daniel, step over to give Hector a hug as well. “You look absolutely luminous.”

Peter pokes his head out of the kitchen at this moment and smiles at everyone. “Hey Arthur! Oliver! Food’s ready!”

Daniel and Xavier take off running towards the kitchen, leaving the adults gathered together in the hallway. Hector stares after them with a glum expression. 

“I miss being able to run.”

“Cheer up, Hector,” John says as he claps Hector on the shoulder. “You’re almost through your second pregnancy. You’ll be back to running around before you know it!”

“You sound just like Peter,” Hector retorts as he begins to waddle towards the dining room. “I think you’re all insane.”

John, Oliver, and Arthur exchange a look before following their friend. As they’re all sitting down at the table, Peter walks over and whispers something into Hector’s ear, causing him to groan out loud before stomping towards the kitchen. 

“What was that about?” John asks, looking over at Peter with a concerned frown. Peter gives him a sly smile. 

“My mother is on the phone.”

All three men snort and laugh. “Say no more,” Arthur replies, shaking his head. “We’ve all been there with mothers-in-law.”

Everyone works to get the children settled at their table before moving over to their own. As they’re beginning to pass the food around, they hear a shout coming from the kitchen. 

“Fuck! Peter! It’s time!”

Peter leaps to his feet and runs into the kitchen while everyone else remains seated at the table, stunned. Suddenly, Hamish breaks the silence.

“Papa? What does fuck mean?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely Zasha who wanted Guixon celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and unbritpicked so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but dinner was delicious. Thank you, Prudy.” Peter gives his daughter a bright smile as he sets his napkin down onto his empty plate.

“It’s not everyday you and Daddy celebrate a fiftieth wedding anniversary,” she replies while taking her own husband’s hand. “I can’t believe you guys have been married for that long!”

Peter chuckles softly and meets Hector’s eyes. “It feels like just yesterday we were standing in front of Fabian and saying our vows,” he admits before a melancholy expression comes across his face. He raises his glass and says to everyone at the table, “May he rest in peace.”

Everyone lifts their glass and takes a sip of champagne in remembrance of their friend and honorary member of their family. Prudy sets her glass down and reaches onto the floor by her chair, picking up a gift bag.

“Happy anniversary,” she says as she hands the gift to her fathers.

“You didn’t have to get us anything, sweetheart. Dinner was more than enough,” Peter admonishes while Hector takes the bag. He rolls his eyes and grins at Prudy.

“Ignore him. I’ll always accept gifts!”

It’s Peter’s turn to roll his eyes as he watches Hector rip the tissue paper out of the bag and toss it to the floor.

“Do you have to make such a mess?” he huffs while picking up the detritus Hector has dropped. Hector sticks his tongue out at his long suffering husband before focusing on the bag in his lap.

He reaches inside and pulls out a leather bound book. Running his fingers over the cover, he reads the title:

Peter and Hector Guillam-Dixon: A Love Story for the Ages

“What is it?” Peter asks while trying to look at the book. Prudy smiles and replies, “It’s a scrapbook. I made it for you and Daddy.”

Peter’s eyes widen in surprise and he looks down at the book as Hector opens it. The first page is a picture of Peter and Hector on a roller coaster as it drops, the latter’s face locked in an expression of pure terror.

“It’s from your first date,” Prudy reminds them with a chuckle. Peter joins in with a bark of laughter.

“I still haven’t been able to talk your father into going back on a roller coaster.”

“And you never will,” Hector retorts as he shoots a glare at his husband. “I still don’t know how you talked me into it in the first place!”

Prudy laughs at her fathers and motions for them to turn the page. “Keep going!”

They flip through the book, oohing and ahhing at the different pictures and mementoes that Prudy put into it, spanning from their first few months of dating through marriage and parenthood.

When they get to the final pages, they hear a soft sniffling. Everyone looks up to see Hector staring at the scrapbook with tears streaming down his face.

“What’s wrong, love?” Peter asks with concern as he pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wipes his husband’s cheeks. “Are you in pain? Is your arthritis acting up again?”

Hector shakes his head and reaches up to take Peter’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss onto the back of it.

“I think I just fell in love with you all over again,” he admits with a watery smile. Prudy gasps and places a hand over her mouth as tears form in her own eyes as she watches her fathers embrace and kiss. She feels a hand on her thigh and looks over to see her husband smiling at her.

“I think they liked their gift.”

Prudy returns his smile and looks at her fathers once more, finding that they’ve stood up and are now slow dancing to music only they can hear.

“Yeah. I guess they did.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


End file.
